A Turk's Ambition
by Yami Magnus
Summary: After Metor: A new Turk joins the ranks and he has ties to one Turk. My first fic
1. Just a humble body gaurd

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy 7 and all that jazz  
  
The town was dark and damp it was highly rare that the town of Kalm was like this, but you could get the feeling that something bad was going to happen, Tifa and Yuffie were in a little store buying things for a party for tomorrow because the entire group was going to have a little get together. As they walked into the store they noticed 5 suspicious men in the store. Normally they would be on high guard but they just shrugged it off. Then all of a sudden one of the men yelled out "all right everyone on the ground" as they pulled out their guns and took Tifa and Yuffie hostage as well as the register lady.  
  
Mean while a man was walking down towards the store in a very tired pace when a little voice came out on his headset that looked like headphones " Yo, bro lez take those guys down because diz iz the only fun we gonna have in thiz boaring town, all right bro" "all right" the man said in a tired voice. As he was coming to the door one of the 4 men was guarding the door the guy replied in a deep voice, "Yo man were closed (the strange character just looked down at his shoes) Yo man you listening UH?" The guard looked down to see at what the hell he was staring at but as soon as he looked down he kicked the guard in the face knocking him out.  
  
"Give me the money!" the man yelled at the clerk, then the character walked in he was wearing the blue suite of the Turks and had long black and brown messed up hair he was listing to his headphone bobbing his head to the music looking at party favors Tifa thought to herself "why are the Turks here?" The guy with the gun had yelled at him countless swears but he couldn't hear him until he turned to him and asked him "how much is this?" it was a confetti popper he held it close enough to him to pop it in his face blinding him for a little he kicked the gun out of his hand then kicked him in the nee then round housed his face into the coffee machine where he pressed the button to make the coffee come out on his face burning him badly.  
  
The other criminal tries shooting him but he did a side flip and dogged all the bullets. At this point Reno drops from the ceiling and electro-mags the person who is holding Yuffie hostage this creates a distraction enabling Tifa to knock the person holding her out cold. Mean while still trying to shoot the other guy he was reaching over the rack he was hiding behind he gabbed his hand quickly and threw him over him and into the donut case while one donut was in the air from the crash he caught it and ate it whole. "Yo Sito you cool?" With his moth full he replied "yeah!" Sito turned to the register lady "put my donut on their tab."  
  
Reno began cuffing everyone then they heard the sound of the toilet flushing everyone with a puzzled looked started to worry then a man with a machine gun walks out of the restroom and lets out a sigh of relief then panics and grabs an old lady hostage and yells out "all right weapons on the ground "Yuffie and Tifa remove their weapons, Reno gives the man a sinister smirk tapping his weapon on his shoulders.  
  
"Excuse me, Reno you said there were five!" said Sito angrily. "Sometimes disinformation is acquired for both sides" "Don't pull that art of was crap on me" "Drop em!" Sito yelled at the guy "and you, you take too long to take a shit" "look you don't get it the old lady is going to get splattered" Sito pulls out his gun with a smile on his face "Well that's real shame" replied Sito. " I know you don't mean that!" yelled Tifa. "Sorry but we're not from some charity organization or the police, we don't protect or serve this is strictly business, I guess you have to chalk it up to bad luck" the old lady yells out in anger "son of a bitch" "Turk scum bag "with that Sito fired 2 shots one knocking the gun from his hand and the other hitting his arm bringing him down. Sito began to walk away when the old lady said "he called you a Turk, what did he mean, what are you?" Sito turns and faced her twirls his gun with his finger and blows the steam off the gun "Just an humble body guard mam." 


	2. First Impression

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
The next day the party had started Red and Barret were having a good conversation about the planet and Cid and Vincent were at the bar talking about the times when they fought together. Cloud and Tifa were talking to Yuffie about how was she ruling Wutai, Everyone was there having a good time sept Reeve who hadn't showed up yet. Meanwhile in a limo just arriving at the bar  
  
"Man why did I have to come and why did Reno get to go back to Midgar" wined Sito. "Because you're the new recruit and Reno has tons of paper work to finish. And hey way it's a party think of it as a little break from your duties" explained Reeve. "I should be out there putting my life out on the line the rush of a shoot out the fist fights of slum gangs and thugs that's why I signed up to be a Turk so I can have an adventure not parties" sighed Sito so depressingly looking up through the sun roof "It's a beautiful day to go out and fight some scum bag""Now I see where you get it from haha come on were here" replied Reeve. "How long are we going to be here?" asked Sito  
  
. "About a week I need the break why?" Sito just sighed in disapointment . Reeve just shook his and laughed There was a slight knock at the door " Wonder who could that be?" thought Cloud as he went to open the door and to much his enjoyment it was Reeve the man who piloted Cait Sith and was their inside man in Midgar now the new president of Midgar  
  
"Hey Reeve whats the president doing in a place like this "jokingly replied Cloud. "Aww hey I'm still one of yall no matter how rich, powerful, and sophisticated I am hahaha" said Reeve. "So Reeve you came all by your lonesome Id figs one of dem Turks would be with ya" replied Barret. "One is hey Sito come in everybody want to meet you!" yelled Reeve. "Sito, Sito I've heard that name before but where?" thought Tifa. At that moment Sito came in with his and hands in his pocket and back slouched over in a very shy manner he replied "Hey" with that Yuffie and Tifa both yelled out "You're the guy that helped Reno take out those guys at the store!" "You did what?" said Reeve shockingly. Sito turned his head and said, "We were board" "So you're the guy that that didn't care if the old lady died just like you Turks. You should know that a human life is not something to gamble with did you ever think of that," said Cloud clenching his fists. Sito let out a sigh of fatigue "I try not to think" replied Sito. At that moment Sito reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful silver gun with the words Alexander on it and aimed it at Cloud.  
  
With a slight grin on his face he said "Hey don't sweat it the old bag didn't get hurt but you on the other hand I can not assure your safety" with that everyone stood on guard ready to fight the lone Turk. With all the tension Reeve separated Cloud and Sito while yelling out "Cloud! Sito! Stop this at once. We are here to have a good time not be at each others throats!" With that everyone stood back while Cloud and Sito just stared at each other down. Sito just sighed twirled the gun around his finger and put it back in his holster. "No fun for me today" he said with disapointment in his voice. "You know you look familiar," said Cloud "He should he's Reno's brother" said Reeve shaking his head in relief that the situation had finally died down.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but been busy. Hopefully I will be able to make Sito have grand battle. Still having a little trouble keeping this thing creative without it getting boaring... Later! 


	3. Heaven or Hell

Disclaimer:  
  
Author: "Arrrgh confounded disclaimer how it haunts me so: neon lights flashing saying you don't own anything sept your dumb OC hahaha: Infernal sign to hell with you." Stretches hand out and an Ultima wave blows it up. "HAHAHA I win!" Smoke clears sign is still there.  
  
The author rubs temples "Arrrgh on with the fic"  
  
"What that's Reno's brother" yelled Cloud? "Well, little brother to be precise" replied Sito. "Look yes he is Reno's little brother and lets just leave it at that. Lets just get back to the party please. And I trust that we wont have anymore outburst right Sito" said Reeve. Sito gave a one-hand salute to Reeve and replied, "Yes sir!"  
  
Well everyone went back to what they were doing but this time they gave the occasional "what the hell you want" look. "O man they really hate me and I didn't even do anything yet. Man this is so lame I would have done paper work instead of this. But its not that bad I mean the girls here are pretty cute." Thought Sito as he winked at Yuffie and Tifa who pretty much gave him the cold shoulder, Sito just laughed at it though. "Reeve why did you bring him huh? I mean why not Rude or Elena at least they had some manners." Said Yuffie. "Hey, he's not that bad. I mean come on at least he isn't drunk right now like Reno would be. Granted he is Reno's brother but they act differently." Said Reeve. "Well I still think he's a punk," replied Barret.  
  
"Man I need a drink, one wouldn't hurt haha nor would 5" thought Sito as he made his way to the bar. As he approached he found a completely drunk and a surprisingly sober Vincent. Cid had been passed out due to the fact that him and Vincent had a whiskey-drinking contest, which clearly showed Vincent as the winner. "This seat taken" asked Sito, Vincent just shrugged. Sito took it for a yes and sat down "Jack Daniels (hey I have good taste in alcohol)" yelled Sito. As he took his first drink he gave a smile to show that he liked it. "So Mr. Valentine tell me you were a Turk once was it different back then as it is now." Vincent just looked down for a second and said "If you were a Turk back then I would have fired you for drinking on the job" replied Vincent coldly. "Wow, that strict huh? Well maybe it would have been finer if I were a Turk back then instead of now" replied Sito while taking a drink. Vincent gave a curious look "I mean I should be privileged to be a Turk now but its boaring now. Hardly anyone puts up a fight and does anything bad now a days the missions are getting fewer and fewer ahhhh sorry to bitch and complain to ya, let me guess if I were a Turk back then you would have told me to shut the hell up" said Sito as he made his way through his second shot. Vincent just sat there for a while and said, "If you were a Turk back then you wouldn't be board" and with that Vincent just walked away. Sito just gave a crack smile and continued drinking.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere out of Kalm two people were talking "Are they in there?" asked one of them. "Yes all of them including President Reeve who is accompanied by one Turk" said one of the others. "Good set loose the monsters we'll get Reeve personally after the monsters destroy the city"  
  
It was about 1 am and everyone was about to turn in. Cloud walked up to Sito and told him in an annoyed voice "Your room is at the end of the hall" Sito just smiled and said "O thank you humble inn keeper" Cloud let out a sigh in anger and walked away. "Well its about late for me lets see were gonna be here for a week can let that stop my training. Hummm lets see I believe I'll practice my martial arts Hummm haven't practiced that in awhile," thought Sito as he was walking. Then all of a sudden there was a howl. To loud for it to be from outside town then suddenly huge stomps came from the roof. One of the creatures busted through the window "Shit" yelled Sito has he pulled out his gun and unloaded on it. "Whats going on" yelled Cloud, "Monsters! They're attacking the inn and what seems as the city as well," replied Vincent loading his gun. Reeve came out of his room with a worried look "Man I should of brought Cait Sith" he replied. " Alright everyone get ready load your materia lets get'em," replied Cloud. " Wait where is Cid" yelled out Barret. "Da pilot is passed out drunk so you're going to have me take his place" said Sito smiling reloading his gun. " No, no way are you coming?" said Cloud. "We have no choice we are out numbered and we need 2 teams to protect the city." Replied Vincent. " He's right Cloud we are going to need him" said Tifa. "Alright Vincent, Yuffie, and Sito go as far as the city exit we'll take the other side understood." Yelled Cloud. "Yo! Reeve take this" Sito threw him a Peacemaker "just in case" Reeve nodded. They made they're way out side the city was in chaos Clouds team took off in a hurry. Sito undid his tie and opened up his coat, reaching in for his silver Alexander gun and another. It was black and had the words Diablos written on it. Yuffie looked at the gun "Diablos?" she asked. "Sito checked and loaded it with a smile " Heaven or Hell "he said.  
  
And then they took off Vincent without delay shot two demons with his Death Penalty while Yuffie launched her Conformer into one monster flying overhead. "Hey save some for me" yelled Sito running down the street. He finally caught up to them and went ahead using his momentum planting his feet into the ground and sliding forward unloading on a group of monsters. After awhile they made they're way to the town exit. Everything seemed to be quite and over with Yuffie fell down with a sigh of relief Sito just slouched over and said "Aww no more?" Vincent looked concerned like it wasn't over. Then a two huge oni came from out side town." We must prevent them from getting into the city Sito there is only two of them I trust we can handle them" replied. Sito just but a slight smirk and said "leys show them how Turks do it"  
  
Sito and Vincent ran a full speed to stop the oni from coming into the town. One of the oni let out a battle cry and smashed the ground befor them. Vincent and Sito dogged it but the impact was strong. Vincent tumbling on the ground got back up and landed two bullets in the oni's head, which by after fell like a sack of potatoes. Vincent looked to see how Sito was doing. He was standing there waiting for the oni to strike waiting for the right moment. The oni brought down his fist in rage and Sito a frighten Yuffie yelled "Look out!" Sito quickly dogged it. The oni was slow to recoil and Sito found his opportunity to strike. Sito leapt on to his fist (these suckers are huge mind you) ran as fast as he could up to the oni's face and unloaded the two guns on the oni's head. While the oni was falling to his death Sito stood at his head riding it as a surfboard into the impact to the ground. Sito looked over to an overwhelmingly surprised Yuffie and then to the always-silent Vincent. He gave a crack smile and twirled his guns around his fingers and put them in their holsters.  
  
A/N: (spotlight shines on author holding a glass a whiskey) Well how do ya like it? Sorry for not giving much of an A/N at the end of my stories but now I have the time to( takes a drink) Its been fun writing this story I'm not about to end it cheaply or dumbly I still have a long way to go. I had a hard time trying to decide on what monsters they should fight. Well this is only the beginning more action is to come. Thanks for the reviews. The next chapter is in the process. Later! 


End file.
